1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a knee airbag device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2002-37003 (JP-A-2002-37003) describes a knee airbag device in which a knee airbag module is disposed inside a steering column cover that covers a steering column.
However, in the above-described knee airbag device, when a knee airbag is deployed between an instrument panel and knees of an occupant, the knee airbag is likely to enter an area between the knees in a vehicle-width direction. Therefore, it is difficult to suppress the widening of the distance between the knees.